


our love child

by gtataeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Johnyong, M/M, Pets, adopting a pet, kitten yong with a kitten, sorry ruby you don't exist here, stop complaining now, thank u oomf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtataeyong/pseuds/gtataeyong
Summary: taeyong literally just wants a kitten so bad
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	our love child

Johnny’s breath fanned against Taeyong’s neck as they sat on the couch, Taeyong pressed between Johnny’s legs as he scrolled through his phone. The remote in Johnny’s hand was long forgotten as his eyes remained trained on the glow of Taeyong’s iphone.  
Johnny knew what he was looking at, he had been looking at it for the past 2 months every night. Taeyong smiled glowingly as an orange tabby cat ran across his screen, chasing a ball of feathers on a stick. Every so often he would giggle, vibrating against Johnny’s chest, and Johnny would ask him what he was laughing at. Taeyong would cease all laughter and reply with a dull, “nothing”, and quickly switch apps.  
It was clear that Taeyong wanted a cat, he had mentioned it once a few months back when Johnny was preoccupied with something else, and in the spur of the moment he replied with a simple “Mhm” and returned to his paperwork.  
In Taeyong’s mind that was, “No, we’re not getting a cat yong,” and when Taeyong received a no from anyone, that was it for him. He would not ask again, no matter what. So Johnny was stuck watching Taeyong essentially pine over balls of fur every night.  
“Yongie, why don’t you pay attention to me anymore,” Johnny whined. “You’re always on your phone.”  
Taeyong quickly locked his phone and threw it to the end of the couch, “you’re right, i’m sorry baby.”  
Taeyong turned around and nuzzled his head into Johnny’s chest, staring at the TV while a romcom played.  
“What were you looking at anyways kitten?” Johnny spoke running a hand through Taeyong’s hair, using the nickname for extra effect.  
“Oh, um,” Taeyong hesitated. “Just some cute stuff!”  
Johnny hummed in acknowledgment and continued to pet through Taeyong’s hair. 

A week later, Taeyong and Johnny both had the whole day off from work, and Johnny had been preparing for this day. Johnny knew what he had to do, and little did Taeyong know what was coming.  
Taeyong was bounding around the shared apartment with laundry and doing other things that needed to be done around the house. Johnny stared at the smaller boy as he sipped coffee and imagined the excitement that would explode across his face later in the day.  
“Yong I need to run some errands, I would really love if you’d join me sweetie,” Johnny smiled at Taeyong across the kitchen.  
“John… a lot needs to get done around the house…” Taeyong hesitated and Johnny knew this would happen.  
“Pleaseeeeee,” Johnny begged putting on his best pouty face he knew was irresistible.  
Taeyong just stared at Johnny with a glare, “Fine,” he spoke and bound up the steps to the master bedroom to get ready.  
“Yay! Thank you baby I love you!” Johnny yelled up the stairs and heard a muffled “I love you too” back. 

The radio played lightly in the background as Johnny backed out of the driveway, “What do we even need anyways?” Taeyong asked as he fiddled around on his phone, and Johnny could see out of the corner of his eye that it was a cat video. He had to hold back a smile that threatened to show up on his face.  
“Oh just some regular groceries and stuff, and Doyoung asked me to pick up a bag of ferret food for that damn thing he has.” Johnny chuckled, not trying to hide the fact that they were going to a local pet store.  
“Oh ok!” Taeyong seemed giddy in his seat, probably realizing that he would get to see all the cute animals. Johnny just smirked and kept driving. 

The bell above the door chimed as Taeyong and Johnny stepped into the pet store, it smelled of bedding and wood but Taeyong didn’t mind as he speed walked to the back where there were kittens freely roaming in a large pen. Johnny stayed back as he pretended to browse through different bags of ferret food, even though Doyoung really did not need any.  
Johnny peered through the shelves of dog food to see Taeyong squatting by the metal pen, sticking his fingers through the holes allowing the little kittens to lick at them.  
As Johnny turned back around towards the ferret food, Taeyong came running over to him, “Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, you have to come look at the kittens they’re so cute!” He clutched onto Johnny’s sleeve and pulled him to the back.  
The look on Taeyong’s face was priceless, a wide smile and glowing eyes marked him as he ran his hands through multiple kitten’s fur.  
Johnny couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face too, unable to hold in his happiness as he looked at Taeyong be so ecstatic.  
“They are pretty cute, which one is your favorite?” Johnny asked and stared at Taeyong stare at the bouncing balls of fur.  
“Oh! Oh! It’s this one!” He ran to the other side of the pen and poked at a mostly gray cat that had small white spots decorating it’s fur. “I would name it Lucy,” Taeyong spoke and Johnny watched the happiness on his face disappear.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Johnny asked, noticing Taeyong’s change in mood.  
“Nothing… it’s just… nevermind it’s nothing.” He said as the kitten nipped at his finger through the cage.  
“I’ll be right back okay?” Johnny spoke, padding away to the front of the store where there was a worker ringing up someone else’s purchase.  
As soon as it was his turn he spoke to the cashier in a hushed whisper, as he picked out a few things and handed over his credit card.  
Heading back to where Taeyong was with a large plastic bag full of everything needed, he reached down into the cage and picked up the little kitten and Taeyong stared up at Johnny with confused eyes.  
“Are you ready to go baby? Or should I say, babies?” Johnny said and gestured to the kitten in his arms.  
“J-Johnny what are you doing you need to put her back” Taeyong spoke and reached out with grabby hands to place it back in the pen.  
“Why would I do that when I just bought her and all these cat supplies,” Johnny raised the arm with the plastic bag. “Yong baby, I’m not dumb. I see you look at cat videos every night, so let’s go we got one baby.”  
Johnny stared at Taeyong as he watched his face light up like it was Christmas morning, “Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god,” Taeyong rambled, tears welling in his wide eyes.  
“Johnny I literally love you so much baby, oh my god, I love you.” Taeyong hugged his side as he tried not to cry in the middle of the pet store.  
“I love you too yongie, now let’s take her home okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/frvrtaeyong)


End file.
